Triton Cinema
Triton Cinema (also known as Triton Theater) is a large movie palace located in the southern portion of Dionysus Park. History The theater's name is likely derived from the Greek God and messenger of the sea, Triton (not to be confused with his father Poseidon, who inspired Poseidon Plaza), who has the tail of a fish and the upper body of a human with shoulders covered in barnacles. A character similar to this is also depicted inside the theater. This cinema is Dionysus Park's equivalent of the Fleet Hall, where experimental films like The Black Dream were shown. When Dionysus Park experienced a cataclysmic flood in 1959, many people perished in the theater. However, a handful managed to carry on by taking refuge in a large air pocket encompassing the upper part of the balcony and the projection booth. Here they held out hope for the possibility of rescue, but it never came. In the end, the survivors' will diminished even before their rations ran out. They chose a quick bullet over slow starvation and unrelenting despair. ''BioShock 2'' Stanley Poole has taken control of the train station and tasked Subject Delta with the endeavor of taking care of Little Sisters harvesting in the Park before they uncover something important. Delta is required to go here to deal with one of the three girls. The Triton is located just off the Gallery Entrance. The hall to the movie house is less than welcoming. Just beyond the far window, a corpse caught in a rope floats in the sea. Far more menacing is the Grenade Launcher Turret set up across from the El Ammo Bandito Vending Machine which will fire as soon as Delta ventures within range. If the rockets don't take him out, the Spider Splicer working on it just might. The Lobby The lobby consists of the entrance, the path to the Lounge, a snack bar, and the restrooms. Like the rest of the park, it's suffered some pretty significant damage. Delta can enter the ticket booth for the Cinema by using a jolt of Electro Bolt to unlock the rusty door. Inside the booth is a trio of Proximity Mines and a briefcase containing an EVE Hypo and a First Aid Kit. Beside the booth are two smaller counters, a Bot Shutdown Panel, and a Health Station. The well-stocked concession stand sold various foods for the movie goers, such as Pep Bars, Canned Fruit, and Hop-Up Soda. Bar tables and chairs set up around the concession stand made the area a relaxing place where people could mingle during intermission or between flicks. Now the place is flooded and the furniture is left floating in the wash. The restrooms near the snack bar are quite large, and feature a Gene Bank and adverts for Salty's Potato Chips, Dionysus Park, Pin Money Women's Apparel, Incinerate!, and the 1959 Masquerade Ball. When Subject Delta arrives, they're in serious disrepair, and most of the stalls cannot be opened anymore. Delta finds the Gene Tonic: Electrical Storm in the "Dames" restroom. After picking the tonic up, a Spider Splicer will jump the player from the ceiling. The Lounge The Triton Cinema Lounge is a small, exclusive joint with a bar, seating area, and a jukebox. This facility offered a more intimate atmosphere and wider variety of cuisine than the concession stand. The bar sold a wide variety of alcohol including Old Harbinger Beer, Moonbeam Absinthe, Tate Merlot, and Old Tom Whiskey. Food was served from chafing dishes at the buffet. The jukebox still works and a pair of Houdini Splicers are slow dancing to music. Behind the bar is a back room where the dry goods, higher-quality spirits, and other supplies were stored. At the time of Subject Delta's arrival, it is flooded and must be hacked to open. The bookkeeping, finances, and other important documents were also tended to in here along with the business' safe. Upon cracking the vault, a group of Splicers will spawn outside the room. The Theater The theater itself has a lower floor and a balcony with 240 seats left standing between them: 84 on the balcony and 156 on the ground floor. The projection booth consists of two rooms: an office and the projection room, itself. A testament to Rapture's craftsmanship, the projector is still running after all these years. When Delta arrives, the target Little Sister skips about the front row with her Big Daddy close at hand. She tries to gather from an ADAM Corpse, but a Spider Splicer leaps down to harass her. A Houdini Splicer doesn't appreciate the Crawler muscling in on his/her prize, and goes on the attack. Upstairs, a pair of Leadhead Splicers play possum on both ends of the balcony, and yet another Spider Splicer will leap up from the first floor the minute Delta approaches the Audio Diary, Dollars, or Solid Slug ammo at the center of the railing. After dealing with the Bouncer, the ADAM harvesting can begin. The Corpse on the lower floor might not be center stage, but the fact remains it leaves the Little Sister an open target from pretty much all angles. Of particular concern are the two passages to the store rooms behind the screen, and the two archways that lead out to the hall. Spider Splicers will also drop down from the upper floor as well. The Corpse on the upper floor offers slightly more security as it has fewer egress points for enemies to spawn, and the pool of water at the balcony's edge affords a useful spot for Delta to zap aggressors with Electro Bolt. Still, Delta will have to watch out for the entryways as well for Spiders leaping up from below. To add to the drama of the Gathering Sessions, the curtain covering the film screen rises and a theatrical soundtrack echoes over the speakers. Strategy *Pause before entering the theatre proper and wait for the Spider and Houdini to start fighting. Rather than facing them both, let one take out the other. *It's advisable to head to the Lounge before beginning the Gathering sessions, as the safe in back room contains trap spears, proximity mines, and rocket spears, the perfect ammunition for laying down a perimeter before taking on the hordes of Splicers or Big Sister should she appear. *There is no set pattern for where enemies will spawn from: sometimes they come just from the hall, sometimes from backstage, sometimes both. Consequentially, when harvesting the lower Corpse, it's recommended to place reusable munitions like trap rivets and proximity mines at the above mentioned choke points while permanent fixtures like trap spears and Mini-Turrets should be employed closer to the Little Sister. Therefore, if one entry point is left alone, the traps can be retrieved. New Discoveries Single Use Events *There are 2 ADAM corpses. New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) *Electrical Storm - Ladies restroom. *Extended Reel - Projection Booth. Audio Diaries *Sofia Lamb - Learning Poker - In the back area of the lounge. *Gilbert Alexander - Growing Up - In the projection booth. *Sofia Lamb - A Spy - Balcony of the theater. *Gilbert Alexander - A Secular Saint - Backstage of the theater. Gallery Concept Art and Models conceptritonoz.jpg|''Concept art for the cinema preserved from pre-fall Rapture.'' TritonFleetHallConcept.jpg|''Concept art for a pristine theater, nicknamed Fleethall Theater,BioShock 2 – Cohen Theatre on Opus Artz' Website (Archived) developed into the Triton.'' prefalltriton.png|''Concept art for inside the preserved cinema, once known as Cohen Theater.BioShock 2 – Fleethall Theatre on Opus Artz' Website (Archived) Prefalltriton2.jpg|''Concept variation of the Cohen Theater. PristineTritonCinemaConcept.jpg|''Another pristine theater concept.'' Screen Triton.jpg|''The unused Triton Cinema logo.'' In-Game Images Triton2.png|''The theater had separate "Dames" and "Gents" restrooms.'' TritonLounge safe.png|''A locked storage room within the Lounge contains a safe.'' Triton4.png|''The hallway leading to the projection booth is guarded by a Security Camera.'' Triton6.png|''The Extended Reel Tonic rests on a stack of film reels within the projection booth.'' Triton3.png|''An Easter Egg left by a designer in a closed stall within one of the restrooms.'' Behind the Scenes *Like many locations in Rapture, the Triton Cinema was named from Greek mythology. Triton was a Greek god and the messenger of the sea. As film is just another form of communication, the Triton Cinema delivered the message of the directors and filmmakers to the people of Rapture.Triton on Wikipedia *The stage in the theater is an exact replica of the Fleet Hall's stage in Fort Frolic, with the same statues and decorations. *In the "Gents" restroom there are three stalls. The first stall is closed, but the player can pass through it without resistance and the door will open fully. This reveals an Easter Egg left by one of the developers: graffiti on the stall that says "Jeremy was here!" *The Splicers in the Lounge will attack if approached by the player. However, if one of the Splicers is killed very quickly (such as by a few headshots from the Rivet Gun), the other Splicer will stop fighting, kneel over the dead Splicer's corpse, and start weeping, completely ignoring the player from that point on. However, if the fight takes too long, the other Splicer may simply disappear mid-teleport when the first one is killed. References de:Triton Cinema it:Cinema Triton Category:Rapture Businesses Category:Rapture Entertainment Category:Dionysus Park